His TornaBand
by phprofgirl
Summary: After his break up with Olivia, Fitz tries to pick up the pieces of his life and finds help from an unexpected source... WARNING - NO OLITZ! Rated M for adult themes and sexual content.
1. Diplomatic Pouch for POTUS

**Posted on October 8th, 2017**

 **Author's Comment –**

 **I am an Olitz fanfic writer under a different pen and will still continue on with my Olitz stories. However, I decided to break "mode" to start writing this fanfic about Fitz moving on without Olivia and finding love with someone else. I have always been partial to Fitz, probably because TG is my celebrity crush.**

 **I know, I know, a Fitz without Olivia is sacrilegious for an Olitzer, hence I am writing under another pen name to avoid being blackballed by my fellow Olitzers.**

 **I admit my breaking mode is largely due to losing hope about Olitz on TV given the direction of the show and comments made by cast members about Season 7. Since Ms. SR feels no inclination to "write to the fans", this realistically could mean there is no Olitz and Vermont at the end of the show. I regard this writing as therapy as a way to move on should there be no Olitz at the end.**

 **For those choosing to read this first installment, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **The fanfic title word – TornaBand is a combination of the words tornado and headband. This is in reference from 6x13 where Fitz and David have a tete-a-tete about the kind of women they were attracted to (the "tornadoes") while "headbands" bored them.**

 **This fanfic incorporates elements from the show but doesn't follow canon; it builds upon 5x13** _ **, The Fish Rots From the Head**_ **minus the** **Secret Service hooker murder scandal and Olivia showing up at** **the Oval to lecture Fitz.**

 **In real life, both the US State Department and Department of Health and Human Services have a global health diplomacy group but I took some artistic license for the purpose of this fanfic.**

* * *

Dr. Cassandra "Cassie" Chang, Associate Director of the Health Diplomacy group at the US State Department, was sitting at her desk reviewing a final report on group's latest efforts addressing the HIV/AIDS pandemic. The Health Diplomacy Group was a joint effort between the State Department and Department of Health and Human Services, aka HHS, that used diplomacy and statecraft as means to interlink public health and foreign policy objectives, with the State Department and HHS each having its own unit. The group based at the State Department focused on using foreign policy as a means to improve public health while the HHS team utilized expert knowledge to support foreign countries' health programs and initiatives.

Cassie's concentration broke when Margo Filmore, Chief of Staff for Secretary of State Steven Connelly entered into her office. Seeing Margo come into her office didn't surprise Cassie since she was providing "director coverage" for her boss and friend, Sylvia Solange who was taking leave for a family medical situation. She was bracing for whatever Margo was about say to her. The Health Diplomacy group was one of the unit of the among the dozen that reported directly to the Secretary of State and as a group that reported directly to SecState, there was never a dull moment.

"What's up, Margo?" she asked preemptively.

"SecState has a meeting at the White House to talk about the African aid package, which includes funding support for the public health initiatives…"

"Does SecState need be to briefed before the meeting?"

"No. He wants you to go with him."

Cassie knew that occasionally Sylvia would be asked to "tag along" to a White House meeting so to be able to address the more intricate components of public health initiatives and how they related to foreign policy objectives.

"No problem. I'm presuming we are meeting with Abby Whelan." Cassie knew there had been a "power" shakeup at White House with Cyrus Beene out as White House Chief of Staff and Abby Whelan, former Press Secretary replacing him. She also knew that the Chief of Staff would oversee these kinds of meetings and information would filtered up to the President.

"Actually, no. It's an Oval meeting…"

"Oh, damn. Is there is problem of some kind?" Upon hearing the President was taking the meeting, Cassie knew it meant trouble. The President would only take part in the meeting if he had particular issues or concerns. Even under those circumstances, only SecState would meet with the President, and calling Sylvia, or if she wasn't available, then Cassie for a clarification on the phone. The fact a personal presence was "needed" at the meeting could only mean the President didn't agree with the proposed aid package and would need some convincing.

"Don't worry. As far as what Abby Whelan told SecState, the aid package is a go-ahead. The President just wants to sit in on the meeting on the final details."

"Really? I thought he would have more important things to do other than to take a low-level meeting reviewing an aid package."

Margo speaking in a low voice, "From what I've hearing concerning the White House, the President's attention has been focused elsewhere and having him take this meeting is a way of getting him back on track…"

Cassie knew about the infamous breakup that took place around Christmas between President Fitzgerald Grant III and his lady love, Olivia Pope, the world's greatest fixer. "So, he is still pretty devastated over losing Olivia Pope?"

"Well, I don't know about that. He has been busy on the rebound, if you know what I mean."

"I've haven't heard anything about him dating…"

"He hasn't been dating. More like doing some serious entertaining behind bedroom doors…"

Cassie then understood what Margo was telling her. "Oh, geez!" She paused a moment before saying, "Well, I hope he is using protection. The last thing we need is to have a president having a love child or worse, become HIV positive because of reckless sexual behavior."

"Well, I'm sure he is getting a supply of condoms. He is probably sending his Secret Service agents to get them for him."

Cassie wasn't so sure about Margo's statement. How would the President asked his agents to get condoms for him? It wasn't exactly the same thing as asking the agents to get him a cup of coffee. For one thing, a request for condoms was a highly private matter. Granted, his agents probably knew details of his sex life but still, he probably didn't want his agents know intimate details of his life down to the minutiae, such as his favorite brand of condoms. As Cassie pondered the issue of presidential access to condoms, Margo brought her back to attention when she said, "Cass, the meeting is at 1PM. I'll call you to let you know when SecState will be leaving."

"Ok."

After Margo left her office, Cassie checked the time on her desk clock and saw it almost 11AM. If she and SecState needed to be at the White House at 1PM, they would probably leave no later than 12:45 for the 10-minute drive from the State Department to the White House taking into account for busy DC traffic. She should probably have a snack before her meeting. Cassie grabbed her purse from her bottom drawer, removed her coat from the backdoor hanger, and locked her office door behind her. She had enough time to do some important shopping and review the notes on the aid package before her 1PM meeting with POTUS at the White House.

With clockwork precision, Cassie, SecState, and Abby Whelan entered into the Oval Office where President Fitzgerald Grant III was waiting for them. This was the first-time Cassie was having a proper sit-down meeting with the President. As a low-level associate director of a government department, she didn't have opportunities to hobnob with the president or be at the White House on a regular basis. She had met Abby and the President in the past for the odd social event hosted at the White House for which she got invited to, with the last time being a White House Christmas party with the President and Olivia as the hosts. In hindsight, she could see trouble brewing for the couple where Olivia looked like she wanted to be someplace else other than at the party.

Cassie always thought Fitzgerald Grant III was a handsome man with a certain level of sex appeal. She could definitely see why women were throwing themselves at him. She also knew he was in a vulnerable state after his breakup with Olivia Pope and was easy prey for a pretty face with a hot body. It was definitely a right set of factors for hooking up to take place. As a public health professional and academic, Cassie knew better not to judge but rather to accept behavior and do what she could to help people to minimize the risks of their behaviors.

After the four of them took a seat in the seating area with Fitz taking his seat in his chair, the meeting began underway with SecState Connelly starting off the meeting and turning to Cassie for clarifications of detailed points while Fitz and Abby asked questions. While Fitz held his attention for the meeting, he was also focused on the US State Department Associate Director of Health Diplomacy. Even though it was his first time having an at-work meeting with her, he knew about her from her personnel file. Dr. Cassandra Chang was probably the most educated person sitting in the Oval at that moment, beating his law and PhD degrees by having two doctoral degrees - one in public health and the other in international relations, plus two master degrees - public health and health psychology, respectively _and_ a law degree. Yet, despite having as many degrees she did, she lacked the pretension that one would expect. She spoke simply but intelligently, avoided technical jargon, and answered questions without any equivocation.

From what Fitz knew, Cassandra preferred to be called Cassie because it was less pretentious and wanted people to consider her to be approachable. She was hard working and driven but wasn't power hungry or looking for next best gig. She was serving as "acting" Director while her boss was taking a leave of absence to address the health issues of seriously ill parents and wasn't making any power moves to have her boss displaced or removed, which some would do if given the opportunity especially at the US State Department powerhouse. Overall, Cassie had the reputation of being a "good egg" which was on some level was a derogatory term in a place like DC – a good egg lacked power. However, both he and Abby knew otherwise. Rather than inflicting wrath of God power upon people to make them do things, she had the ability of making things happen without ruffling feathers. Some say her secret was that she was secure about herself and didn't feel the need to throw her power around, hence making people feel they didn't need to throw their power to counter hers. While others say, she understood people and their motivations, and in a place like DC, understanding what made people ticked was crucial to survival.

As Fitz sat through the meeting, he found a new appreciation for Cassie Chang personally. He found her to be physically attractive with her shoulder length styled black hair, large round brown eyes, a button nose, and a sensual mouth. She didn't feel the need to compensate her petite height by wearing stiletto pumps and opted for business sensible kitten heel pumps.

Fitz then realized he needed to re-focus his attention on Cassie professionally. Indeed, he had let too much of his sex drive affect his behavior lately. He had to get his act together, especially after the incidence of Mellie bringing Teddy into his bedroom and to find a strange woman there. After breaking up with Olivia, he had gone without sex for a few months and then lapsed into hooking up starting with Lillian Forrester. He also knew he still had too much Olivia in his system. The combination of losing Olivia coupled with their epic breakup fight with Olivia saying he was mediocre and ineffective wounded his soul and spirit. Sex and scotch were his coping mechanisms.

He knew if he was a "regular" person, he should be sitting on some therapist couch talking but he wasn't. Him seeing a therapist was out of the question giving issues of confidentiality - there was no way records could ever be entirely secured. If he only had someone who he could trust to talk with and who didn't pass judgment, he would be in a much better place. While he was talking to Abby but she shouldn't be helping him to pick up the pieces of his life while running the White House at the same time. Perhaps, he should take up meditation, exercised more, and spend more time at Camp David being outdoors to replace the sex, as well as cut down on the scotch, as a place to start.

When the meeting ended, Fitz thanked SecState Connelly and Cassie for their hard work on the aid package and bid them good bye. Abby, SecState Connelly, and Cassie left the Oval through the door that lead out to Charlotte's office. They, plus the SecState's security detailed walked into the hallway, and in the hallway, Abby also thanked SecState Connelly and Cassie again for coming in for the meeting and she returned to her office.

Cassie, rather than leaving with SecState Connelly to head back to the State Department, she told him that she wanted to check out the White House gift shop and would make her way back to the State Department on her own. When SecState Connelly and his security detail walked away to exit out of the West Wing, Cassie, before heading to the gift shop to pick up an assortment of trinkets to send to her nieces and nephews, she headed back to the Oval.

Cassie asked if Fitz was available but Charlotte informed her that Fitz was on a call with the French Prime Minister which was then immediately followed by a meeting. "Would you like to schedule an appointment to meet with the President, Dr. Chang?"

"No, that's ok. I have something for him," replied Cassie as she pulled a sealed full 6"x9" envelop out of her shoulder bag that had "President Grant" written on top of it, with "Confidential" underneath his name. She handed the envelope to Charlotte.

As Charlotte took the envelope, she said, "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thanks, Charlotte. Have a great day," said Cassie with slight smile before she left the Oval.

Normally, protocol dictated hand delivered mail and packages delivered to the President to be screened but Cassie was regarded as a trusted person in the US State Department and Charlotte seriously doubted Cassie had anything nefarious planned for the President, so she forgone having the package screened. She set the package aside on the desk and would give it to Fitz when he had a free moment.

It wasn't until the end of the day when Charlotte realized Cassie's package was still sitting on her desk. She was about to go home but Fitz was meeting with Abby inside the Oval. She had worked with Fitz long enough that she was allowed to interrupt them for something non-urgent. She picked up the package and the Secret Service agent guarding the door opened the door for her to enter.

After entering the Oval, Charlotte said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. President. I forgot to give this to you earlier," as she walked to the sitting area to hand the package to Fitz. "Dr. Chang left this for you after your meeting."

Fitz took the package and raised one eyebrow wondering what Cassie left for him. "Thanks, Charlotte."

"Your welcome. Have a good evening, sir."

"Same to you, Charlotte," said Fitz with Abby acknowledging the same.

After Charlotte left the Oval, Fitz went over to the Resolute Desk with the package and using a letter opener started to slide it underneath the multiple layers of tape that covered the seal. Abby also went over to the Resolute Desk to watch Fitz try to open the package. "Maybe you should use scissors to cut it from the top?" she suggested. "I wonder what Cassie left for you that she needed to tape it so securely."

Fitz finally managed to break the heavily taped seal and after setting down the letter opener, he lifted up the tape covered flap and looked inside the envelope. "Oh, I don't believe this…," he said incredulously as he saw the package contents.

"What?" asked Abby curiously.

Fitz handed the envelope to Abby for her to see the contents. When she saw the contents, she exclaimed, "Oh, my God!" Like Fitz, Abby couldn't believe that Dr. Cassie Chang, US State Department Associate Director of Health Diplomacy gave the President of the United States an envelope package filled with condoms.


	2. Looking for a Friend PT1

**Posted on November 28, 2017**

 **Thank you to fanfic readers/fan who are following or have favored this story.**

* * *

Fitz was mortified with the unexpected package Cassie left for him. However, he masked his embarrassment by being indignant. "The nerve of her! Just because she is one of our country's top health diplomats, it doesn't mean she can simply…"

Abby knew Fitz was embarrassed and was lashing out unnecessary because of it. She had to put a stop to it. As she set the envelope down on the Resolute Desk, she said, "Watch out for your well-being. Heaven forbid one of our country's leading international public health experts should care what happens to the President."

"I should fire her," countered Fitz defiantly.

"You can't fire her. Only SecState can fire her since he is her boss and you are going need to give him a reason to do so. Do you really want to tell him it's because Cassie is trying prevent you from getting someone pregnant or catching some sexually transmitted disease because of your hooking up?"

Fitz knew Abby was right – he couldn't tell SecState why he wanted Cassie fired and he should stop being indignant. Instead, he asked, "How did she know what was going on?"

"Just because we were trying to keep a lid on your hooking up here at the White House, it doesn't mean people didn't suspect or know about it, and people talk. It probably made its way to the State Department," replied Abby in a matter of fact voice. "She probably didn't know you were getting supplied." Abby's comment referred to her getting condoms for Fitz as part of her "management" of his out of control hooking up.

She then added, "I guess Charlotte didn't have the package screened or we would have found about the contents earlier."

"That's right. Charlotte broke protocol…"

"It's probably because of Cassie's reputation. The one person I know who doesn't like Cassie is Cyrus."

"What does Cyrus have against Cassie?"

"She is smarter than him," replied Abby with a smile. "And also because she is nice. Cyrus thinks it's abnormal for someone to be successful in DC without meaning mean."

Fitz rolled his eyes slightly upon hearing the reason to why his former Chief of Staff disliked one of the country's leading health diplomats.

Abby, changing the subject, "Well, think of the bright side. You'll be covered for at least the next couple of months with Cassie's supply…"

"I don't think I'm going to be needing them."

"You can't be serious, Fitz! The last thing we need for is for one of those women you are sleeping with hitting you with a paternity suit or worse, for us to find out you contracted something incurable. The last I heard, there is no cure for HIV. Do you really want to spend the remainder of your term trying to cover-up a HIV diagnosis?"

"Relax, Abby. I'm not going to be needing the condoms because I need to get my act together. Having Mellie show up with Teddy in my bedroom while I had an unexpected guest was a wake-up call. It reminded me of what I went through with my father – catching him with his pants down while he was with one of the women who he was sleeping with. At least Teddy is too young to understand what was happening and I'm no longer married," said Fitz solemnly.

Abby remembered Big Jerry from when she was worked on Fitz's first presidential campaign. She knew Big Jerry was an obnoxious sexist womanizer jerk and Fitz hated him. The fact Fitz's recent behavior reminded him of his late father was definitely a kick in the pants for him. Abby wasn't without sympathy for Fitz, either. "I know it is been hard for you without Olivia and trying to figure out what to do next. We need to figure out some way of helping you through this."

Fitz knew what he should do – to talk with a therapist but was hesitant about following through out of fears that it should be discovered by the American public inadvertently. Until he overcame his "hump" on the matter, his personal life situation would be what it is. He needed more time to work up the courage to overcome his fears. Rather than sharing his thoughts with Abby at that moment, Fitz transitioned back to work mode and said, "Look, it's getting late. We should get back to work."

"All right." Abby knew not to press the matter anymore but she was relieved that Fitz realized his recent over-the-top sexual activity wasn't healthy and was putting a stop to it.

The two of them headed back to the seating area, sat down, and continued on with their work meeting before the interruption. An hour later, they finished their meeting with Abby leaving for the night and Fitz remaining in the Oval to read some briefing reports.

Fitz knew he was staying in the Oval to read rather than heading up to the Residence to read in bed or in the Residence Study was to avoid the empty place. Having the parade of women coming in and out of the Residence was in a way to make the place less isolating. He realized as part of getting his act together was to deal with the loneliness and accepting it. With that, Fitz took the briefing reports he wanted to read, picked up Cassie's "gift", and went upstairs to the Residence.

When he got upstairs to his bedroom, he set down the briefing reports on top of the coffee table and took the condom-filled envelope package. He entered into his walk-in closet and placed the envelope into a "private" bureau drawer. He then started to change out his business suit into his favorite Navy sweatshirt and a pair of dark lounge pants.

As he was changing, Fitz knew he shouldn't be angry with Cassie for what she did. After all, if one of the country's top public health people didn't care about the health and well-being of the President, there wasn't much hope for the field of public health which bore the responsibility for maintaining the health and well-being of the entire country's population. He had to admit it took a lot of gumption to give the President of the United States a "gift" package of condoms and chuckled at the thought. He wondered what would have happened had Cassie given it to him in person, rather than leaving it with Charlotte. He would ask Charlotte whether Cassie intentionally left it with her to pass it to him. Had she, it would have meant she might have felt uncomfortable about being so forward.

After changing, Fitz returned to the bedroom area and using the bedside telephone called the kitchen asking for a grilled steak salad. Since he was living alone, he found himself eating at odd hours and had to be careful not to eat a heavy meal in the late evening. He sat down on the sofa in the sitting area and began to read one of the reports while he waited for his dinner to be brought up from the kitchen.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Fitz instructed the person to enter. A butler brought in Fitz's dinner on a serving tray and set it down on the coffee table.

"Do you need anything else, Mr. President?" asked the butler.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you, Miles. Good night."

"Good night, sir," said Miles and he left the Residence bedroom.

Rather than eat while reading, Fitz decided to take a break from his reading. He turned on the TV and began to eat his grilled steak salad. On the TV screen was a commercial promoting an upcoming episode of the Dr. Phil show. As Fitz watched the 30 second promo about another individual in desperate need of an intervention, he felt a sense of sympathy and empathy for the person since he was also someone in need of an intervention, but unlike the person on TV who was able to publicly air his troubles, he couldn't. Fitz also knew if he didn't take action in getting his life in order, he wasn't going to be much use to the American people as President. At that moment, he rationalized his need for therapist - he needed one in order for him execute his duty and responsibility as President and leader of the free world.

He wondered about having Dr. Phil be secretly brought to the White House in the late evening for him to meet with. Dr. Phil, being a "celebrity" psychologist, that being a celebrity himself, as well as helping noted famous people, he might be the right person in that Dr. Phil would understand the full importance of confidentiality and privacy. However, as Fitz thought about it some more, he realized it wouldn't be practical with Dr. Phil being based in LA. He needed someone local who would be able to come to the White House on a regular or semi-regular basis. Tomorrow, he would sit down with Abby to discuss the situation of him finding him a therapist to talk with and how to execute it logistically.

* * *

The next morning, Fitz was sitting behind the Resolute Desk reviewing a memo document from the National Security Council when Charlotte entered into the office so to let him know she arrived. She greeted him with a "Good morning" and proceeded to ask if there was anything that needed immediate attention. After they reviewed tasks that needed to be completed, he asked rather casually, "The package that Cassie Chang left with you yesterday, did she just leave it with you?"

"No. I think she wanted to give it to you personally. She came back to the Oval after your meeting and asked if you were available. I told her you weren't and offered to schedule an appointment for the two of you to meet. She said no need, pulled out the package and asked me to give it to you," replied Charlotte. "Was there a problem with the package, sir?" She knew she broke protocol by not having the package screened. Perhaps, Cassie Chang had done something inappropriate and now Fitz was going to chew her out for not having the package checked beforehand.

"It's fine, Charlotte. Nothing to worry about," replied Fitz reassuringly. Even though Charlotte did break protocol but in this case, breaking protocol was the right thing to do. He could only imagine the stories security would be telling had they screened the package and discovered the contents.

Charlotte nodded her head and left the Oval to return to her desk. Fitz, rather than returning his attention to reading, paused to think about what Charlotte told him. Cassie had intended to give him the envelop package of condoms in person. The woman was certainly brave and not easily intimated if she was going to give a stash of condoms to the most powerful man in the world in person. He wondered what would have happened had the personal exchange did take place.

He started to think that Cassie might be someone who he could talk with. The fact she gave him condoms meant she wasn't afraid to call him out on his behavior. Even though he knew about Cassie's overall character based on the DC politico grapevine, he needed to know more to be sure. He knew from White House gossip that Susan Ross, his Vice-President knew Cassie personally. He intercom Charlotte and asked, "Charlotte, can you ask the Vice-President to come to the Oval to see me?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

Couple of minutes later, Susan came into the Oval and asked, "Mr. President, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," said Fitz. He got up from chair behind the Resolute and walked around. "Have a seat," he said as he gestured to the seating area.

Susan sat down on one sofa while Fitz took the sofa opposite hers. "Susan, how well do you know Cassie Chang?"

"I guess you could say Cassie and I are work friends from our days teaching at the same university. She had been a visiting professor with a joint appointment in public health and political science. She split her time between the public health and political science departments. We spent time together while at work, having lunch or coffee."

"Did she have a good reputation while at the university?" Fitz knew that academic politics could be worse that real-life politics and wondered how she fared during her time in academia.

"She was well regarded by the students, faculty, and staff. She also knew how to rise above the petty jealousies that tend to take place in academic departments and never said a negative thing about a colleague, even if it might have been deserved. She understood that discretion was key in not burning bridges and not burning bridges is critical in surviving academia," replied Susan. She then added, "Cassie had been offered a full-time tenure track position but left when the State Department came to recruit her. She saw working at the State Department as a way to serve the country."

Susan was wondering why Fitz was asking questions about Cassie. One possible reason crossed her mind. She had heard rumors about Fitz's "special" visitors to the Residence. She became alarmed with the thought that Fitz would include her "work" friend as part of his bedroom revolving door. She said, "Mr. President, I know you can do whatever you want to do, but Cassie isn't the kind of woman to…"

Fitz knew what Susan was about to say and pre-empted her by saying, "Susan, I was asking about her on a professional level."

"Oh, I see," said Susan in an embarrassed voice. She wished she hadn't been born with the ability to stick her foot in her mouth at the wrong time and place or with the wrong person. She knew she needed to apologize to Fitz. "I'm really sorry about that. It is just that I have a lot regard for Cassie..."

"I understand. You feel protective." If Susan knew about his hooking up, he definitely needed to get his act together. Fitz wasn't going to share with Susan the real reason for his "professional" inquiry. Instead, he said, "As you know, the White House will be hosting a global health summit and with Sylvia Solange on indefinite leave and Cassie as "acting" Director, she is taking point on the summit. I just make sure we are in good hands…"

"Oh, absolutely, Mr. President. You have nothing to worry, sir."

"Good."

"Is that it, sir?"

"Yes."

Susan got up from the sofa and headed out the door. While Susan was exiting, Abby came into the Oval. Abby greeted Susan with a "hello" as Susan left the Oval. "Good morning, Fitz."

"Good morning, Abby. I'm glad you are here. I want you to arrange a private meeting for me with Cassie Chang," he said as he got up from the sofa and walked back to the Resolute Desk.

Hearing Fitz's request for a private meeting with Cassie had Abby concerned. Even though Fitz couldn't fire Cassie but he could still come down on her for being so forward in giving him the condoms, or worse, have the power to "incentivized" Cassie to resign. While the latter scenario would still involve Cassie having to explain to SecState the reason for her resignation, but as part of the "incentive" is that Cassie would have to come up with a plausible enough reason for her leaving.

Fitz sensed Abby's concern about his intentions for his private meeting. He said, "I want to thank Cassie for her gift," with an easy smile.

"Oh, all right," said Abby trying to hide her confusion. Last night, if Fitz had his way, he would have fired Cassie for being so insolent and today he wanted to thank her. At least he wasn't going to do something that would require her to intervene for his actions. "When you would like this meeting?"

"Today, if possible."

"I'll check with Cassie. If she is available today, it would have to be in the evening. Your schedule is booked for the day and assuming we don't have any Sit Room emergencies."

"Fine. If we can't do it today, make sure the meeting is scheduled for tomorrow, then."

"Very well," said Abby. After discussing today's agenda, Abby left the Oval, returned to her office, and called Cassie to arrange for the meeting that Fitz wanted.

Abby heard "Cassie Chang" after the second ring on her landline phone.

"Hi, Cassie. It's Abby Whelan."

"Hi, Abby. What's up?"

"The President wants to meet with you. Today, if possible."

Cassie knew the President wanting to have a meeting was probably related to the package she left for him yesterday. She had acted on her professional instinct as a public health person when she purchased the condoms for him. Even though she did wonder after the fact whether she was being too forward but she decided not to reclaim the package from Charlotte and to accept the consequences for her action. She had been bracing for the possible consequences, which ranged from professional censure from SecState under the instruction of the President to being fired by SecState as directed by the President. There was also the possibility that she might have to apologize to POTUS for being so forward in order to keep her job but she wasn't going to do that.

Since Cassie didn't know if Abby knew what she did, rather than defend her actions over the phone with Abby, she said, "Sure. What time?"

"He has a packed day. Would 7PM work with you?"

"That's fine."

"Good. I'll let him know. I'll wait for you by the West End entrance and bring you to the Oval."

"Ok. I'll see you later tonight."

"See you then."

After Cassie ended her call with Abby, she debated on whether she should loop in SecState on what happened so that he would be forewarned. As she thought about it some more, she realized if the President had been really pissed off with her, SecState would have gotten a call from POTUS and the whole situation would have blown up already. The fact POTUS was being so discreet meant he wanted the matter to be addressed quietly and privately which meant he was going to ask her to resign from her position.

Cassie contemplated her professional fate and felt no remorse for her action. She hadn't done anything wrong per se other than letting the most powerful man in the world know he should protect himself if he was going to have casual sex. No doubt it would be one for the books in regards as to why someone would leave an important job in the State Department.

She knew she had an ok run in the State Department by being there for almost 6 years. She joined the State Department in the third year of President Fitzgerald Grant III's presidency and during the time she had been at the State Department, she worked under 3 different Secretaries of State – Secretary Jim McAllister during President Grant's first term, Secretary Theresa Solomon at the start of President Grant's second term but resigned in protest over the West Angola war and which the State Department was still cleaning up the mess for President Grant's poorly thought out decision to go to war with the country, and the current SecState John Connelly.

While she loved her work and her job but at least she didn't feel her identity was tied to her position and which was why some people hold onto jobs or titles long past their ability to do the job. If she had to resign, she would be fine – she had money in the bank and she still had an adjunct teaching job where she taught for American University's online international relations program. Also, she would now have the time to work on her public health book project. The absolute worst-case scenario for her would be moving back to her hometown of NYC to live with her widowed father should her financial situation become desperate. Living in NYC would be fine for her and she should be able to find opportunities there as well. In other words, things would be ok.

Cassie maintained her attitude about being ok when she walked into the White House for her meeting with the President. She saw Abby was waiting for her and after exchanging "hellos", the two of them walked to the Oval Office. Cassie saw that Charlotte had gone for the day and Secret Service agent guarding the door leading the door acknowledged Abby and opened the door. After Cassie entered into the Oval, the door immediately closed behind her.

Fitz got up from his chair behind the Resolute Desk and walked towards her. "Cassie, thanks for coming to the Oval," and gestured for her to take a seat in the sitting area. As he poured scotch for himself from the decanter on the end table next to the opposite sofa, he asked, "Do you drink, Cassie?"

Cassie regarded herself as an occasional or a light drinker with a preference for wine or mixed drinks. She knew from the DC politico gossip that President Grant was a straight scotch man. "I do but I'm a gin and tonic woman," she responded.

"I'll have one brought here for you." Fitz walked over to the Resolute Desk and picked up the handset to this office landline, pressed a button on the number pad, and said, "A gin and tonic, please…Thank you." After placing the handset back on the landline phone, he sat down on the sofa opposite Cassie. Fitz held off having his drink until Cassie's gin and tonic arrived.

"I wanted to say thank you for your package," said Fitz while giving her his best Fitzgerald Grant III smile.

 _Yep, I can see why the women would be taking off their clothes for this man,"_ thought Cassie silently to herself. The man's smile was devastating. "Your welcome, Mr. President."

Cassie had expected the meeting to have gone in a different direction, with the President maintaining his control while expressing his displeasure of having of low-ranked department director for being so insolent in giving him an envelope package of condoms. Instead, the man was putting on the charm for her by offering her a drink and his sexy smile. She was wondering if he was doing that so to catch her by surprise when he pulled the rug underneath her and demanded her resignation. The alternative was that the President had a different take on what she had done and interpreted it as a sexual invitation. _Oh, shit,_ Cassie thought to herself. At least from what she knew about the President, he didn't pounce and wouldn't force himself on her.

The door to the Oval opened and a butler came in carrying a platter with a tumbler on top of it. Cassie knew it was the gin and tonic the President ordered for her. After the butler set down the drink on top of the coffee table, she said "Thank you." The butler turned his attention to Fitz and asked, "Do you need anything else, Mr. President?"

"No. Thank you," replied Fitz. The butler nodded his head and left the Oval.

Fitz reached over to the end table to pick up his tumbler of scotch and raised his glass and Cassie picked up her tumbler and raised her glass as well. They each took a drink with Fitz taking in his scotch while Cassie sipped her gin and tonic out of concern of drinking too fast and the alcohol rushing to her head.

After having his drink, Fitz said, "Cassie, I know from your file that you have training in psychology…"

"Health psychology," she corrected him.

"Is that something different?"

"Psychology is the broad field. Health psychology is a specialization. I make the distinction because when most people hear the term "psychology", they are thinking of clinical psychology."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Sure. Clinical psychology involves patient care. Providing people therapy and counseling for whatever issues they have – depression, bereavement, neurosis, compulsive behavior, that sort of stuff. Health psychology deals with how psychological, emotional, and cultural factors affect health. A health psychologist is interested in how certain behaviors can affect someone's health, either in a positive or negative way," she replied before taking another sip of her gin and tonic.

"Would a health psychologist be able to help someone who was engaging in behavior that was unhealthy, say being promiscuous or drinking too much?"

"Yeah, if he or she does clinical work," replied Cassie. She paused before adding, "Some health psychologists only do research and some work in health policy" as a non-sequitur.

When the President asked his question about the scope of a health psychologist's clinical work, Cassie felt they were treading on personal territory and had a feeling he was talking about himself. She was also starting to think her meeting with the President wasn't related to the condom package she gave him but about him getting help. Cassie was surprised by his questions, given as POTUS, he had access to the best medical care possible and surrounded by the best doctors. He should be asking for help from his medical team, not the US State Department Associate Director/Acting Director for Health Diplomacy who happens to have training in health psychology.

"Mr. President, if you are in need of help for your…" Cassie was trying the right word to use and came up with, "concerns, you should talk with your doctors…"

"I prefer not to. I need quiet, discreet, and no record. Which is why I am asking you for help. I need someone to talk with and I want it to be you."


	3. Looking for a Friend PT2

**Posted on November 28, 2017**

When Cassie heard that Fitz wanted her to his "therapist", she was shocked. She understood the President's need for discretion and no records to be kept but she wasn't the right person. "Mr. President, I appreciate the fact you trust me enough for you to share intimate details of your life with me but I'm not licensed to do clinical work. Not to mention, I haven't had sufficient clinical training. My only clinical experience was an internship as part of my degree program."

"If I remember your CV correctly, you did your internship at an addiction clinic?"

"Yes," replied Cassie. She took a breath and then said, "Look, Mr. President, if you have some concern that you are suffering from an addiction, then you really should be talking with your medical team so you can get the appropriate help…"

"While I admit things have been out of control but I don't think I'm addict," said Fitz. "Well, at least I don't think I am."

Cassie knew someone having a lot of casual sex or drinking a lot didn't necessarily make the person an addict. A behavior is regarded an addiction when it starts to impact other aspect of the person's life and it becomes harmful and destructive.

"Cassie, I'm going to speak candidly. As the President of the United States, I'm considered the most powerful person in the world, but truth is, at this moment, I'm broken man who fortunately or unfortunately, depending on you view it, also has the hardest job in the world. I need help to put myself back together. I need someone who I can trust to help me."

While Fitz's comment pierced Cassie's heart and she did want to help him but she needed to be realistic and pragmatic on whether she should be the one. "I do want to help but I'm currently "acting" Director of the Health Diplomacy group, which means SecState is my immediate superior at the moment and SecState reports to you. Technically, I'm your subordinate and having a subordinate to be your therapist would be inappropriate."

Fitz realized he needed to try a different approach to the situation realizing Cassie had a point about the professional lines of reporting and her being presidential therapist would be a problem. He set down his tumbler on the coffee table, sat forward and asked, "Cassie, you would help a friend in trouble?"

"Of course."

"Then, would you consider being a friend and personal confidant, where I share things with you?"

Even though she was a subordinate, being friends with the President wouldn't be unprofessional per se. While Cassie knew some people would jump at the chance to become "bestie" with POTUS, her becoming buddies with the President could get complicated because she was friends, albeit "work friends" with Susan Ross from their days as university academics and the President would be sharing his personal matters with her at the same time. "Mr. President, I'm friends with the Vice-President…"

"I know. Susan has high regard for you…"

When Cassie heard that, it made her misty-eyed. Realizing she was getting sentimental in front of POTUS, she said, "I'm sorry. It means a lot to me when I hear people think highly of me. I don't take those things for granted, especially in a place like DC."

"I understand." Fitz knew in a place like DC, people were more focused on power plays and obtaining and securing power, rather than doing things that would put them in good stance with others. "It's good that you still care about such things."

He then added, "I also know from Susan that you value discretion…"

Cassie presumed Susan's character reference of her to the President made him comfortable with the idea of asking her to be his "therapist", or rather now, to be his "friend-confidante." However, she also knew being a friend and confidante to the President was premised on them being actual friends, which wasn't their case. "I hate to point out the obvious but we aren't friends. I mean, we have a friendly working relationship, or at least I think we do. Also, friends share things with each other, meaning there is reciprocity in the relationship."

"Becoming friends part is easily rectified if we spent time together and you can tell your secrets as well," he said with a sexy smile.

 _This man is not giving up,_ thought Cassie. One more smile or another heart tugging comment and Cassie knew she would agree to be President Fitzgerald Grant III's personal confidant. However, the thought of her sharing her own secrets and demons with POTUS was rather unnerving.

Fitz added, "You can also think of it as being service to your country by helping the President…"

"That's not going to work since I already do that in my job."

"Ok, you got me on that," said Fitz with another smile.

 _Damn it, why did he have to smile?_ However, rather than allowing herself to be completely lured into Fitz's suggestion, Cassie asked, "Have you talked with Abby about this? I think you should…"

"No, I haven't and I will right now," he said as he got up from the sofa and headed to the Resolute Desk. He picked up the handset to his landline and pressed a button on the number pad. "Abby, good, you are still here. I need you to come over to the Oval. There is something important I need to discuss with you." After placing the handset back on the landline, Fitz returned to sofa and sat down.

While they waited for Abby to come, Fitz, in starting the process of "becoming friends" with Cassie, said, "I know you are originally from New York City and come from a large family. Do you get to see you family in NY while being in DC?" He knew about details about Cassie's personal life from her dossier.

"Not as often as I like because of work demands," replied Cassie. "I guess by today's standard coming from a family of 5 kids would be considered a large family, and by someone who is an only child. What is like to be an only child? I have no idea what it is like not to have a brother or sister calling me up," said Cassie with a chuckle.

Fitz had a painful and difficult childhood, largely due to his father, Big Jerry and how he treated Fitz and Fitz's mother. Unlike most children who make a request for a sibling, he hadn't. He didn't like Big Jerry as a father and thought it would be better for him not to have a brother or sister to go through what he was going through.

"For me, it was better to be an only child. My father didn't earn any Father of the Year awards."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cassie knew who Fitz's father was the late Governor-Senator Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II from California. She also knew the late Governor-Senator Grant was "popular" and regarded as some kind of national treasure. "I guess what the world knew of your late father isn't the entire picture, then."

"No," said Fitz as he gently shook his head and picked his tumbler of scotch and took a healthy drink from it.

 _Oh, boy. Struck a nerve there,_ thought Cassie as observed Fitz's action. As a "friend-confidant", she wasn't going to analyze Fitz's every move but as someone who was being asked to help him to pick up the pieces of his life after his devastating break-up but she needed know and understand him to help him.

Abby then entered into the Oval. She was surprised to see Cassie, thinking she had already left based on what Fitz said on the phone. When she saw that Fitz and Cassie were sitting and having a drink, it put her mind at ease. "What's up?" she asked.

Before Fitz spoke, Cassie got up from the sofa and said, "I think the two of you should speak privately." Cassie thought Abby would be more honest with Fitz about Fitz's idea if she wasn't in the room. "I'll be outside in the waiting room," she said before she left the Oval.

Leaving Fitz and Abby alone in the Oval, Abby asked, "What's going on, Fitz?"

"Have a seat, Abby" said Fitz as gestured for her to sit down. After Abby sat down, he said, "I've been thinking it might be good for me to talk with someone about what is going in my life…"

Abby was conflicted with Fitz's statement. One the one hand, she knew if Fitz wasn't POTUS, he should be sitting in a therapist office. However, since he was POTUS, he couldn't really be sitting in a therapist office.

Fitz continued on, "We both know we can't just simply bring in someone for me to talk with. Which is why I've asked Cassie to help me. She has some clinical training. We don't have to worry about her writing some tell all book to pad her bank account or to ensure her retirement plan."

"Has Cassie agreed to your request?"

"After some convincing. She is not willing to take on the role of therapist and for good reason but she has agreed to be a friend-confidant."

Cassie being a "friend-confidant" to Fitz would be an option that would be the least troublesome. However, there was the matter that Cassie and Fitz weren't actually friends. "You know, you and Cassie aren't really friends…"

"Yes, Cassie has already pointed out that to me. I'm sure she and I will fix that after we spend some together. Which brings to matter of logistics and making this work…"

While Fitz and Abby were discussing the logistics of Cassie coming to the White House to meet with him, Cassie was sitting in the outer waiting room awaiting the outcome of their meeting. Cassie didn't know that Fitz and Abby were discussing logistics and was thinking that Fitz and Abby were discussing the merits of situation – whether or not they should proceed with Fitz's idea. At least, she wasn't taking on the role as a therapist. Being a therapist would have been way over her head. However, the thought about becoming "friends" with the President so he could have someone trustworthy to talk with about personal matters seemed a little weird in that she had thought the President would have at least one or two close friends who he could trust. _I guess what they say about it being lonely at the top is true,_ thought Cassie to herself.

Cassie was thinking the big caveat to the situation was in the process of her and the President becoming friends was for her to make the discovery that the President was a real jerk and she didn't want to be friends with him after all. She was hoping that wouldn't be the case. She didn't want have to tell the President he was a jerk and she knew for sure that calling the President a jerk would definitely be grounds for her to be fired.

As Cassie mulled over the thought as to how she would tell POTUS that he was a jerk should that be needed, Abby came into the outer waiting room to bring her back to the Oval. When they walked into the Oval, Fitz asked, "Cassie, do you have plans for the weekend?"

The one thing that Cassie tried to do regularly on the weekend was to attend a Sunday service at the National Cathedral but she had a feeling that wasn't the kind of plans the President was asking about. "No, I don't," she replied.

"Good. I'm inviting you to spend the weekend with me up at Camp David…"


	4. Hanging Out with POTUS

**Posted on April 13th, 2018**

 **Sorry for the hiatus in not updating this story. Like many fanfic writers, we juggle the writing with other commitments, e.g., work, personal life, etc. Also, my writing technique focuses on a story arc. Which means offline I have written up a bunch of chapters but haven't posted them because I want to make sure the story arc follows through and everything makes sense.**

* * *

It was Friday evening and Cassie was sitting in the backseat of a SUV driven by two Secret Service agents who were taking her to Camp David. The President, that is, Fitz, who she was now calling by his first name since they were in the process of becoming friends, was already at Camp David after being flown up on Marine One. Her going up to Camp David to spend the weekend with Fitz was to continue the process of them becoming friends, and traveling separately was to maintain discretion – had she flown up with Fitz, there would be questions as to why.

Since her meeting with Fitz about becoming a friend-confidant to him, Abby worked out the necessary logistics about her and Fitz spending time together and talking. She and Fitz would be "hanging out" – what friends would do, once a week in the evening up in the Residence. They would have dinner, another thing friends would do when they are spending time together, and talk during and afterwards. However, to maintain discretion, the cameras in the Residence would be turned off while she was there. Even though the goal was for them to hang out together once a week, they also knew allowances would need to be made should work-related issues or crises come up that required either his or her attention.

How long the arrangement of them hanging out together would last would depend on Fitz. Since they didn't have an actual therapeutic relationship, it was more of a question on how Fitz was feeling. That is, once he was doing and feeling better, she wouldn't need to come to the White House. Nonetheless, the next few weeks would be an interesting experience for her as she became friend and confidant to the President of the United States. Not that it was something she could or would share with her family, friends, and colleagues. Fitz and Abby trusted her enough to the extent that they didn't require her to sign a non-disclosure form, even though she offered to sign one so that Fitz could feel he was protected, and she wasn't going to break that trust.

When they arrived at Camp David, the security gate was raised to allow the car to pass through. After a driving a short distance, the car stopped along a driveway and Cassie was told by agents they would be taking her to Red Oak Lodge where she was would be staying. Red Oak Lodge was regarded as a VIP guest cabin that was only a short walking distance to Aspen Lodge, the cabin where POTUS stayed. Cassie was glad that she wouldn't be staying in Aspen Lodge – she felt some healthy distance was also needed during the weekend since they would be spending a lot time together. They would be having dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning, followed by some "outdoor" time. They would have lunch together and then the two of them would separate, where he would get some work done while she had time for herself. Afterwards, they would have dinner together and would spend part of Sunday together before heading back to DC.

Cassie, with her shoulder bag slung over her shoulder, and the agents got out of the car. After one of the agents retrieved her wheeled duffel bag out of the back trunk and passed it to her, they walked to the cabin where she was staying. As they walked, Cassie wondered, given how much time she and Fitz would be spending together over the weekend, whether or not there would be some kind of saturation effect – they would get sick of being with each other. If that was the case, there would be the problem of them meeting up a few days later in the week, in which neither of them wanted to see each other. Perhaps, if they were starting to feel it over the weekend, it would be wise for her to go back to DC early so that it wouldn't impact the main objective of Fitz having someone to talk with.

When they arrived at the cabin, Cassie entered into the cabin while the agents waited outside for her. After turning on the lights, she discovered the cabin had two bedrooms as well as a large elegant fireplace. She took her duffel bag and set it in one of the bedrooms. She decided she would unpack after dinner since Fitz was already waiting for her. She left the bedroom and headed towards the door. After walking out of the cabin, the agents escorted her to Aspen Lodge which was only across the way from Red Oak Lodge. An agent guarding the front door to Aspen Lodge opened the door for her to enter.

When she walked inside, she saw Fitz, wearing a charcoal grey cable knit sweater and black jeans, sitting in the living room with his long legs extended and his feet resting on top of the coffee table, and reading a briefing report. Cassie thought he looked so sexy and domestic at the same time. At that moment, Cassie was thinking that President Fitzgerald Grant III must have some serious personality deficits that he has kept well hidden from the world. It had to be the rational explanation as to why Olivia Pope would walk away from him. If that was the case, he was going to need a real mental health professional to help him.

Fitz looked up from his briefing report and saw that Cassie had arrived. He sat up, set the briefing report he had been reading on the coffee table, and got up. He walked towards her and said, "Hi, Cassie. I hope your road trip to Camp David was ok."

"Yeah, it was fine," responded Cassie as she took off her coat and handed it to a butler who was going to hang it in a closet.

"I'm sorry that we can't have you fly with me on Marine One. It would start speculation about us…"

"I understand." Even though Cassie understood the reasoning – an attractive woman seen with President Fitzgerald Grant III would start the gossip mill about a relationship but she didn't think the public would buy the idea of her being President Grant's girlfriend – she wasn't a female power dynamo, the kind of woman who he had been with, like his ex-wife Senator Mellie Grant or ex-girlfriend Olivia Pope.

A butler came into the living room and Fitz gave him a nod, which Cassie took to mean they would heading to the dining room to have dinner. Instead, the butler disappeared and a moment later he and another butler re-appeared, one carrying a small cheese board with covered with cheese, crackers, and fruit, and the other carried a small platter of crudité with a bowl of dip in the middle. They set the cheese board and crudité platter down on the coffee table and left the room.

Fitz said, "Have a seat, Cassie. The chef is giving us a snack as he prepares our dinner. I hope you like duck…"

"I love duck," responded Cassie as she sat down the sofa opposite to the one where Fitz had been sitting. Fitz retrieved his quarter full tumbler of scotch from the end table and walked to the bar.

"Good. A gin and tonic or something else?" asked Fitz as he stood by the bar.

"I'm ok. We are probably going to have some wine with dinner."

"We are," said Fitz as he refilled his tumbler with some more scotch from the bar. He then sat down on the sofa where he had been sitting and set his tumbler on the end table.

Cassie saw that the dip bowl was filled with guacamole. Fitz explained, "I'm a California boy so guac is my preference," as he dipped a celery stick into the guacamole and bit the guacamole covered portion. Cassie followed Fitz's action but with a baby carrot instead.

Fitz cut a small slice from the block of imported aged English white cheddar cheese on the cheese board and asked, "Would you like some, Cassie?"

"Yes, thank you."

Fitz then proceeded to cut a few additional slices from the cheese block. Rather than placing the sliced cheese on crackers, both of them pick up a slice and ate it straight. As Cassie savored the flavor of the cheese in her mouth, she closed eyes and said, "Oh, this reminds me of being back in…"

"England," said Fitz as he finished her sentence with a smile. For some unexplained reason, the sight of Cassie enjoying the cheese made him feel warm inside.

"Yeah," said Cassie with a laugh. She remembered that she and Fitz had something in common – they both earned their PhD degrees from British universities. He had studied at Oxford through a Rhodes Scholarship while she studied at the London School of Hygiene and Tropical Medicine for public health and the London School of Economic for international relations.

Fitz and Cassie knew they were in an unusual situation in developing their friendship. They both knew each other's biographical information – with Fitz as President, so much of his life was public knowledge and Cassie's information was compiled in a dossier that Fitz had access to and read. What they didn't know about each other was the "behind the story" of their biographical information, such as why Cassie decided to get her doctoral degrees in England, rather than study in the US. This prompted Fitz to ask, "Why did you go to the UK to get your PhD degrees?" Fitz knew in his case he had been awarded one of the most prestigious highly competitive academic-athletic scholarships to study at one of the world's most prestigious universities and it was a chance of a lifetime. He knew from Cassie's CV that she went back to school to get her PhD degrees after being out of school and having worked.

"Truth be told, I hadn't expected to go back to school to get a PhD. The opportunity for me to go back to school to do the PhD was due to unexpected life circumstance…"

"What happened?"

"Believe it or not, my mother died."

Both Fitz's eyebrows raised when he said, "Really?" Fitz knew Cassie lost her mother to pancreatic cancer when Cassie was in early 30s.

"Yeah. I know this sounds horrible but you weren't only one who had an overbearing parent. I never doubted my mother's love for me but my late mother had my life planned out for me – I would either become a doctor or lawyer, get married, have children, to live close by to her so she could be around her grandchildren and to have a say in their upbringing…"

"Sounds like there was no cutting off the apron strings from your mother," commented Fitz with a wry chuckle.

"You've got that right and offspring rebellion is not part of traditional Chinese culture. I wanted a career in health care but after doing pre-med coursework and hanging out with future doctors, I didn't want to go to med school. I knew public health was my true passion since I was interested in health care in a very broad perspective, and not simply about taking care of sick people. Since I didn't want to go to med school, the only alternative left was to go to law school. My mother wouldn't accept the idea of me simply having a master in public health, so I struck a deal with her – I would do a joint degree program, getting both a JD and a MPH. I would get my public health degree and she would get a lawyer."

"It seems like you were good at negotiating deals…"

"Not that good. If I was that good, I would have arranged to get a PhD degree as well. My mother didn't see the value in a PhD degree and considered it a bad financial investment from an academic standpoint – years of schooling without any economic benefit. As you know, after I got my JD-MPH degrees, I worked as a lawyer at a NYC law firm that specialized in health law. While I didn't hate it, I didn't love it, either. What I really wanted to do was public health and to make a difference in improving population health. Truth be told, I was in therapy trying to deal with the anger, frustration, and guilt I was feeling that I wasn't doing what I was truly passionate about but I didn't want to hurt my mother either given all the sacrifices she and my father made in order to provide me the opportunities that I had. My parents had come to this country as immigrants with very little money and worked very hard to achieve what they had. I felt a lot of guilt for wanting something else.

Cassie paused before continuing on, "My life was at an impasse. Then my mother got diagnosed with pancreatic cancer and in some crazy way, everything changed for me in positive direction. I don't mean my mother getting cancer was a good thing but it charted my life in a different course. I took a leave of absence from the law firm to help my father to take care of my mother. As my mother's illness progressed, the leave of absence turned into a resignation from the firm and I had the chance to pursue other opportunities…"

Fitz remembered from Cassie's file that she worked part-time as a lawyer for a HIV/AIDS advocacy group and asked, "What that when you became a part-time HIV/AIDS legal advocate?"

"Yeah. If my mother hadn't been so sick, she probably would have been kicking, yelling, and screaming at me for becoming a HIV/AIDS legal advocate. In her book, no respectable Chinese girl would have anything to do with HIV/AIDS, homosexuality, or promiscuous sexual behavior and would have stayed the course to becoming a partner at a respectable law firm," said Cassie with a slight chuckle. "Doing the HIV/AIDS advocacy work got me interested in health behavior and health psychology and I wanted to learn more. Hence, getting the masters in health psychology. At the time, I was thinking about wanting to do work in HIV/AIDS harm reduction and linking it to a policy and law perspective, such as needle exchange. However, I got side tracked into getting involved with a project concerning improving access of essential medicines, such as HIV/AIDS meds, to low and middle income countries. My time on this project made me realized how important health care systems are in the delivery of care and I knew I wanted to study health care systems and to learn how to make them better. After my mother passed away, I felt emboldened to do the PhD. Since I was already in my 30s, having worked, and I knew what I wanted to do for my PhD research project, I didn't want to be spending 3 to 4 years doing course work before getting into the substance of my research. As you know, the British PhD program model is research or project based rather than being a combination of course work and research which is the American model. I figured the British model worked better for me. Between having money saved away, my father wanting to support my dream, and obtaining PhD fellowship awards, I was able to finance my doctoral training in the UK."

She picked up another slice of the delicious cheese and after eating it, she said, "You are probably wondering what would possess me to get a second PhD?"

"Well, it did cross my mind since one PhD is enough for most people. I know it was for me."

"I admit doing the research for a PhD is a lot of work and not something someone would want to experience twice. For me, the second PhD in international relations was a natural progression from my public health PhD. For my public health PhD, I studied how health care systems of developing countries can be bolstered and one way has been foreign aid. There are range of reasons why developed countries provide aid support to developing countries, which range from being altruistic to political necessity. The political necessity part got me interested in how foreign relations is part of this crazy equation of helping out developing countries and I decided to study it further."

Cassie then said sheepishly, "I actually have a confession to make. Consider it as one my secrets."

Fitz's interest piqued and leaned forward to asked, "What's your confession?"

Cassie could see the curiosity in Fitz's eyes and laughed. "I hate to disappoint you but it isn't anything salacious."

"Oh, too bad. So, what is your confession?" asked Fitz with chuckle.

"It something that only a geek like me would think as being confessional. I suffer from Oxford envy."

"Do you?" asked Fitz in surprised voice.

"I do. I've always wanted to study at Oxford but ended up in London instead. So, what was it like for you?"

Fitz paused before saying, "First, being awarded the Rhodes meant a lot to me. Up until that point, everything I accomplished I always felt like my father played a hand in it. This isn't to say having the name Fitzgerald Grant III probably didn't hurt in the consideration process but I knew getting the Rhodes was something I worked for and got it on my merits. Being at Oxford was good for me. I was able to be away from my father with enough distance that I didn't have to worry about his showing up unexpectedly."

After taking a drink of scotch, he said, "I had a great time there. Between living in the college, spending time at the Bodleian Library and buying great cheeses from the Covered Market, life was good."

Cassie laughed at his comment. Fitz realized during his marriage with Mellie and his time with Olivia, they never asked him about Oxford. Granted, he never brought it up in conversation with them, either. Cassie asking him about it brought up good memories and had him think about a time in his life when he was happy and content, and it brought another smile to his face.

"What was your sport?" Cassie knew until recent history of the scholarship program Rhodes Scholars were chosen based on both their academic and athletic abilities.

"Tennis."

"Do you still play?"

"Sometimes. I get to play when my daughter Karen is visiting. I taught her. I admit she was a reluctant student in the beginning but since then, she has developing a liking for it. I don't suppose you play?"

"I know how to play but I'm not very good at it. I'm much better at golf."

Fitz cringed when he heard Cassie mentioned golf which she noticed. "Do you have something against golf?" she asked after eating a blanched asparagus spear dipped with guacamole.

"I play but I hate it."

"Why?"

There a long silence and when Fitz didn't answer her question, Cassie said, "I'm just asking because I'm curious. It's not some Freudian probe, if that is what you are worried about."

"Well, it might as well be for me. I caddied for my father and I don't have good memories about it."

"Did he also teach you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe it is time for you to develop new memories with golf. I'm presuming you only play now because you have to in order get the business of government done. If you played for fun with someone you liked, it might change your perspective."

"Does this mean we get to play golf when the weather gets warmer?"

Cassie chuckle and replied, "Sure, and just because you are the president, it doesn't mean I'm going to let you win."

"I wouldn't think of it since I'm going to win. I have a pretty good handicap…"

"So, do I," countered Cassie confidently.

"Oh, I am so looking forward to this golf game," said Fitz in a mock challenging voice with a smile.

The butler reappeared in the living room and gave the signal to Fitz to let him know dinner was ready. "We can head to the dining room," said Fitz and the two of them got up from the sofa.

As they headed to the dining room, Cassie said, "I don't suppose we can have the cheese platter after dinner…"

"Sure. I'll ask the butler to set it aside in the kitchen and bring it back out after dinner. In fact, we can do what the Brits do – have some port with the cheese platter."

"That sounds good."

When they walked into the dining room, Cassie saw that the formal dining table was set for two with one place setting at the head of the table and the second one to the left. Rather having the butler pull a chair out for Cassie, Fitz did it and after Cassie settled into her seat, he sat down in his seat. Before their first course was brought out, Fitz told a butler to save the cheese platter for after dinner and wanting to have some port served with it.

"Yes, Mr. President," said the butler and gave the cue to another butler who was standing by the kitchen door. The butler went through the kitchen door while the other butler served Fitz and Cassie their wine, a light Burgundy that paired well with their main course, pan-seared duck breast with roasted butternut squash and sautéed kale. However, before the duck, the butler who went into kitchen came out and served them a portabello mushroom "napoleon" appetizer. By the time they finished their hot fruit compote dessert served over vanilla ice cream, Cassie joked, "If I am going to be eating like this while hanging out with you, I'm going to need to add extra time on my elliptical."

"I'll make sure we won't overdo it but I hope you won't be opposed to the idea of the occasional cheeseburger, fries, and milkshakes…"

"Can you make it sweet potato fries?"

"Done," replied Fitz with a smile. "Port and cheese in the living room?"

"Yes," replied Cassie with a gleeful smile.

After getting up from their seats but before heading to the living room, Fitz and Cassie went into the kitchen to thank the culinary team and the service staff for their excellent dinner. Fitz then told the head butler they would have port and cheese in the living room.

"Yes, Mr. President," replied the head butler.

They left the kitchen and headed towards to the living room. As they walked to the living room, Fitz was thinking tonight was one of the best evenings he had in a long time and was definitely looking forward to spending the rest of the weekend in Cassie's company.


	5. Fitz's Pain

**Posted on April 13th, 2018**

Cassie had been instructed by Abby to pack plenty of warm clothes and to have a heavy winter coat with her because Fitz wanted to be in the outdoors during their time at Camp David. Cassie thought Fitz would only want to be outdoors if the weather wasn't too cold but only to learn the cold didn't bother the man and he generally liked being outdoors. She wondered if his preference for the outdoors had been a deal breaker between him and Olivia. Cassie could see some women not enthused about being outdoors especially during the winter and would be unhappy with a boyfriend who rebuked the idea about being indoors during freezing temperatures.

She and Fitz were now taking a post-breakfast walk around the Camp David grounds with his Secret Service agents surrounding them. During breakfast, they talked about current events since they spent last night talking about themselves. While they enjoyed their after-dinner cheese platter and port, Fitz talked about growing up in California and his experiences going to boarding school while Cassie shared stories about her immediate family which was now made up of her widower father; two married younger sisters; a set of fraternal twin younger brothers, one of whom was engaged to be married; and an assortment of nieces and nephews.

Cassie was grateful that it wasn't abominably cold but it was cold enough with the temperature only a few degrees about freezing. She was dressed in layers, which included long underwear and tights underneath her clothes. She also had on a long down coat made for below freezing temperature which she accessorized with a thick scarf and hat that she knitted. In preparation for being outdoors and walking, she wore flat comfortable winter boots.

When they started out their walk, Fitz gave her a historical overview of Camp David – it was initially built to be camp for federal agents and their families, as part of the Works Progress Administration which was a New Deal program to provide employment. President Franklin Roosevelt later on designated the site as a presidential retreat, and its current name was given by President Dwight Eisenhower who named it in honor of his father and grandson who were both named David. He would point out things of interest while they walked. As their walk progress, Fitz became silent and Cassie sensed he was lost in his thoughts. Since they were still the phase of becoming friends, she didn't want to push him to tell her what he was thinking.

Fitz thought spending time outdoors would help him and having Cassie with him would help him to open up more in talking about Olivia but instead he found himself caught up in a whirlpool of thoughts and feelings. After his breakup with Olivia, going to Camp David had been hard and it was only mitigated by Teddy's presence. They would run around and explore the grounds. He didn't have Teddy this weekend, not because he invited Cassie to spend the weekend with him, but rather, Mellie thought it would be best for Teddy not to visit with him until he got "straightened out." Mellie carefully phrased her language, probably with some help from Olivia, who was now Mellie's presidential campaign manager, about keeping Teddy away without antagonizing him since they also wanted his endorsement for Mellie as president. In a way, Teddy being kept away from him was him hitting rock bottom. Besides Mellie and Olivia, the only other person who knew was Abby and she only found out when he told her when making the arrangements for Cassie to come up to Camp David for the weekend.

The challenge of being at Camp David was that Camp David reminded Fitz of Vermont on some level, with its rustic environment of forest and trees. Olivia's comment about there being no Vermont from their fight haunted him, even more so than her comment about him mediocre and ineffective. Her comment about him being mediocre and ineffective wounded his pride but her comment about no Vermont broke his heart. He had spent so much time holding onto hope about him and Olivia having their happily ever after - having a home in Vermont where they would be raising a family and having homemade jam for breakfast.

Fitz could feel tears welling up in eyes and run down as he thought about his broken dream of him, Olivia, and Vermont. When Cassie turned her head, she saw that Fitz had tears on his face. While, Cassie thought it was possible Fitz was tearing up because of the cold but she knew he was crying. "Fitz, what's wrong?" she asked in a low voice. She didn't want to bring attention to Secret Service that the President of the United States was crying. "Is there some place where we can sit or do you want to go back to Aspen Lodge to talk?"

"There is a sitting bench close by. We can go there." Fitz headed in the direction where the bench was, with Cassie walking next to him and the agents surrounding them. After they sat down the bench, the agents spread out and separated from them so to give them privacy. To ensure their privacy, the agents had their backs to them so they wouldn't know what was happening.

Cassie instinctively reached out to Fitz to give him a hug. As she hugged him, she said, "It's ok." While Cassie had no idea as to what Fitz was crying about but she wanted to reassure him that he was safe and he could talk to her. After she released him from her embrace, he said, "There is a lot of Olivia here with me at Camp David. It was the one place where I could take her and I didn't have to worry about cameras catching us."

Rather than interjecting a soothing comment or acknowledgement, she thought it would be best just to let Fitz talk. She was smart enough to know that Fitz had a lot pent up inside and maybe for the first time he was in a safe place where he could talk with someone about it.

"We had plans, Olivia and I, or at least, I thought we did. I built us a home in Vermont. Camp David reminds me of Vermont…"

Hearing Fitz say that he built him and Olivia a home in Vermont tugged Cassie's heart and she now understood why Fitz was so broken up for Olivia. No man builds a home for him and the woman in his life unless it is for keeps.

"I was going to marry her, have a family with her, and grow old with her. In fact, we almost got married…"

"What do you mean?"

"It was around the time of the impeachment hearings and Olivia was going to be called to testify. Cyrus came up with the idea of us getting married so she could claim immunity based on spousal privilege…"

Cassie, from her legal training, knew the only reason why a spouse would claim privilege is that the spouse knows something incriminating and to prevent the spouse from testifying. Even though she worked in the rather insulated world of health care diplomacy, which was regarded as soft weight state craft in DC, Cassie wasn't naïve and knew there were secrets everywhere in DC, and no doubt the White House would be a hot bed of it. She wasn't going to ask about the secrets knowing that she could be putting herself at risk for knowing too much.

"Granted, the wedding that was planned – a quickie ceremony in the Oval with a judge and a few witnesses, wasn't what I envisioned but I focused on the bigger picture of Olivia and me being married, that I was willing to live with it, thinking we would rectify it with a proper ceremony at a later date."

"I take it something happened and the two of you didn't get married."

Fitz couldn't tell Cassie the full truth about Olivia running off before the start of the wedding and as to why. All he said was, "She changed her mind."

Cassie remembered that the impeachment hearings were suddenly terminated and didn't know if there was a connection between that and Olivia changing her mind.

"I was disappointed when Olivia changed her mind but I was ok with it, thinking we would have a proper wedding when the time came, but now it is not going to happen."

"I'm sorry that Olivia changed her mind about marrying you but you don't know if your chance with her is truly gone. You love her so much that there is always hope…"

Fitz scoffed at Cassie's comment and said, "I've been living on hope from day one when I first met Olivia but I don't think there is any more hope. We had a horrible fight on Christmas Eve and things were said…"

"Lots of hurtful things are said when people are angry but they are said in the heat of the moment and when people are being visceral. Granted, you can't undo the hurt feelings that are the result of angry words but you can move pass it, and like what you have said, focus on the bigger picture."

"Sometimes, things are said and there is no way to backtrack, Cassie."

Cassie knew if she was taking on the role of friend-confidant, she should find out what was exchanged between Fitz and Olivia during their fight. "What did the two of you say each other that night?" she asked in gentle voice.

"Well, I remember saying to Olivia that she was acting like a top dog around the White House, liked she owned the place…"

Cassie said, "Look, while I wasn't a witness to Olivia's behavior in the White House, I do know Olivia isn't some meek mouse. She makes her presence known. I also know alpha female behavior is regarded as less acceptable…"

"I think it went beyond being an alpha female which I can't explain. Not that matters now."

"It may be a question of you apologizing to Olivia which might make things right between the two of you. So, what did she say to you that you think can't be backtracked?"

Fitz gave her "what are you talking about" look to which Cassie responded back, "Unless, it is an abusive relationship, couples' fights are a two-way street where both parties are mud-slinging at each other. So, what did Olivia say to you?"

"She called me mediocre and ineffective…"

"Whoa! She basically emasculated you with that. That would explain the hooking up – trying to reclaim your manhood. I'm sorry she said that to you."

"She also said there was no Vermont for us."

Cassie's heart broke when she heard Fitz's comment and could only say, "Oh, Fitz, I'm so sorry. That must have hurt so much."

"It did and still does."

Cassie realized how wounded Fitz was and whatever she could say would be a platitude so she remained silent. The two of them just sat on the bench quietly and it wasn't until they felt the cold set in when Fitz said, "It's getting cold. Let's head back to Aspen Lodge. We can have some coffee."

Cassie nodded her head and the two of them got up from the bench. As they started to head back to Aspen Lodge, the Secret Service agents moved back into position and surrounded them during the walk back. They walked back without talking. Cassie hoped Fitz opening up to her about his breakup with Olivia would help him "process" what happened better and work through it. What she didn't know if Fitz was going to be able to get over Olivia in order him to move on to be with someone else. However, there was also the possibility, that he and Olivia might find their way back to each other but wounds would have to heal before they could start over.

When they got back to Aspen Lodge, after removing their outer winter wear, they settled into the living room and waited for their coffee. However, before being served their coffee, an usher came into the living room and informed Fitz that Abby was calling for him from the White House. Fitz excused himself and went to his study in the cabin to take the call.

"Hi, Abby, what's up?" As POTUS, Fitz braced himself for any range of possible national or international crises that could occur anytime, which included on the weekends while he was at Camp David. He also knew depending on the severity of situation, he might need to fly back to the White House at a moment's notice. Should that be the case for this weekend, he would need to end his weekend with Cassie early, which he didn't want to happen. He was hoping whatever the problem was, it could be monitored and wait for him to get back to the White House tomorrow.

"Fitz, we have a situation brewing. I have David with me in my office. I'm going to put you on speaker."

Fitz heard David's voice over the speaker saying, "Mr. President, we have a problem concerning West Angola…"


End file.
